Mr. Teddy
by TwistedShinya
Summary: I came up with this when RPing with a few friends. Hope to become a series. I'm already working on ChapyTwo. This is basically a funny/ mysterious type story. Please R/R! I'll email you back with many thanks! Hehe...
1. The Bringing

Title: Mr. Teddy  
Author: LittleWillsRe  
Rated: PG for now  
Summery: Willow gets a surprise friend…  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Please don't sue and don't commit plagiarism…   
Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive- I just want to know where it's going.  
Feedback: Has anyone ever said they *don't* want feedback? Email me at capnnemo_and_rubberducky@yahoo.com. Thankies!  
  
  
"Anya! Catch!" she shouted over the down pour of rain. Kind of funny when you thought about it. Earlier this afternoon it had been so hot that if you sat down you'd stick. That's the reason why they had gone out to patrol.   
  
"Arrg, have you ever- mm- though abo- ah- thought about learning how to dance- arg- or play chess or get a collection of butterflies or something- eh?!" Buffy yelled between kicks and punches. Even though she acted annoyed, you knew that she was enjoying herself. Patrolling was always a good way to let out some steam.  
  
Willow watched as Anya fought with one the- go figure- vampires with a smile on her face. Anya had a lot of stress to work out too. Willow would usually be up there fighting- because boy did she have steam to blow- but there were only two vamps and each was occupied with their own blonde.  
  
She started to wonder if Anya was a natural blonde when she heard something behind her. No- she *felt* something behind her. She touched her hip lightly where she concealed an oh so popular stake. But, when she turned around, she saw nothing. Yet that feeling was still there.  
  
Scrunching her forehead in confusion, she looked down. And there, nestled in a bush, was a teddy bear. "Huh. What do you know." She intended to leave it there. After all, some child might be looking for it and they'd most likely backtrack. Right? So why reduce their chances of finding it by taking it with her?  
  
"Oooh! How cute! A teddy bear!" Buffy squealed from behind. Anya was inspecting the bear with mild interest. They had obviously beaten their opponents. "I don't remember him being here…"  
  
"It looks new." Anya stated as she picked up the bear to get a closer look. On a sudden urge she sniffed it. "Smells new too. At least, new enough to get a good deal on him. I'd say… fifty bucks?"  
  
Thinking of the youngster who supposedly lost it Willow spoke up, "No way! You can't just take it. What if someone is looking for it? Maybe some kid was walking by, saw the demon faces, got scared and ran away. And now he's frightened and teddy-less." Trying to make her point she pouted. Puppy dog eyes, bottom lip slightly stuck out, head tilted- the whole deal. It never failed.  
  
"Arrrrrrrg, alright. But it's not staying out here. Why don't you take it home and ask around if anyone has lost a stuffed animal. Make sure that they give details so they don't steal it too." she finally gave in. "But if I find out that you sold it, your ass is mine." she said brightly- even a bit seriously.  
  
Laughing, Willow replied, "Done." So that's how the teddy came into the living world. He might not be living but hey- who's to judge?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alrighty then! Guess it's just you and me tonight, buddy." Wills informed her furry companion. "You know, I used to have some fish but they were murdered. Guess by who. No really, go on and guess." She waited a while for the bear to say something but nothing. "Alright then I'll tell you. Angelus. You know him? Well be glad if you don't 'cause I don't even want to begin the things he'd do to a seemingly defenseless teddy like you. Oh yeah! You bet your two ears that he would loooooove to see what kind of stuffing is in you. Yup, the Big Bads Sire. You know who the Big Bad is right?" Noting that the bear, again, said nothing she threw her hands in the air. "Well don't you know anything? I obviously have a *lot* to teach you. But don't worry, we'll make it fun."  
  
She sat back down in the couch and finished the video. The movie just happened to be 'Cast Away'. Tom Hanks trying fish on the island was what brought up the discussion of her used-to-be-swimming dead friends. When Willson floated away she began to cry. That part was always so sad. As she huggled her new friend and watched Hank cry out to the playing ball, she looked down.   
  
"You know what? I have a feeling you'll be staying with me for a while so I better give you a name." thinking of the many names she could pick from she finally gave up and settled on a simple one. "I'll call you Mr. Teddy. Teddy for short. Mr. Ted to be shorter. And Ted if all hell breaks loose and there's nothing else I can call you." smiling at her new house-mate she laid back into the cushions and closed her eyes. By eleven o'clock she had gently drifted off to sleep, with Mr. Teddy snuggled right under her arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Willow woke with a start. Flying out of the bed she faintly wondered how she had gotten there. Eventually she had made it down the stairs and over to the smoke alarm…..  
  
"Hey there buddy! How do you turn this stupid thing off? I have better luck with shutting alternate universe portals then this damned thing."  
  
….. to find Buffy standing on a foot rest from the living room. She was trying frantically to shut off the safety device with no such luck. It was then that Willow noticed the sweet smell of eggs. She turned back to her friend with an easy smile on her face.  
  
"Oh my Gods, were making breakfast?"  
  
Buffy stopped hitting the smoke alarm in frustration to look at her best friend. Shrugging she hopped down from the temporary stool to hug her. "You know me Will, full of never-ending surprises-er, good ones hopefully. And the eggs turned out pretty good. It's just this damned thing that wont shut up. Arrg!" She glared at the, usually helpful, device with hatred. "So best pal in the entire world- all of them, feel like messing with metal?"  
  
Laughing, Willow stood up on the foot rest and got to work. "Piece of cake, you just have to know what to use and where to use it…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About a quarter of an hour later lead us to the two girls sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. It had been pretty early when the smoke alarm had gone off so it was safe to call what they were eating breakfast and not lunch. Because brunch does not exist. People made that up to start arguments. It is strictly breakfast, or it is lunch. There is no in between. So there…  
  
Willow took another bite of toast with scrambled eggs mixed with ketchup. "Man B, this is *really* good." She had taken up the hobby of calling the slayer that. Funny how Faith could leave such destruction behind but could start up great nicknames. Then again- now when Willow thinks back to it, Spike had always called her Red. Drusilla always used to call her Little Tree (and Red). And then there were the usual nicks like Will and Wills. But she couldn't quite remember the last time anyone called her Willow. Not that she was complaining. She liked those little names. They made her feel loved- if at least a little.  
  
Looking up, she jumped a little. "What? I'm sorry, I sort of dosed out there for a second." She said quickly after noting the way the slayer had been looking at her expectantly.  
  
Buffy pointed to the disabled smoke alarm on the counter. "I asked what we should do about that? I don't think your parents would be to appreciative that 'Bunny' came over and smashed up the smoke alarm- you know, that thing that saves lives and all."  
  
Trying to hide a smile at the mention of her parents calling Buffy 'Bunny' all the time she replied, "Well, in fact, I was the one who took it down. And it's not like they're ever here to notice. The last time they were here, my dad went into the guest bedroom thinking it was the bathroom. They wouldn't notice if half the house was torn away by a monsoon." Willow stood up to clean the dishes. Buffy put her own plate and silverware into the sink on her way to the dirty pans. She came back to the sink and started washing the cooking items beside Willow. "Besides, they don't always call you Bunny. Sometimes they call you Fluffy. I remember once when they called you Huffy too…" 


	2. Changes

Title: Mr. Teddy  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Please don't sue and don't commit plagiarism…   
Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive- I just want to know where it's going.  
Summery: This is really more focused on Spike and Buffy's so-called relationship…  
Feedback: Has anyone ever said they *don't* want feedback? Email me at capnnemo_and_rubberducky@yahoo.com. Thankies!  
  
  
Buffy and Willow had spent the rest of the day together. After a quick visit to pharmacy they headed over to Anya's house. She had gotten sick- a mere cold, but sick nonetheless. They could smell the vaporizers as soon as they walk into her room.  
  
Sitting on the one side of the bed, Willow on the other, Buffy said, "Anya, hey. Still not feeling any better?" At the shake of Anya's head, she placed a hand on her forehead and kept it there a few seconds. She watched as Willow reached for the thermometer and placed it in Anya's ear.  
  
Willow waited until it make the clinking sound and held it up to find temp. to be 103. "Well Demon, you're fever's a little high- 102. But I think you should be alright as long we keep an eye out on you." she explained, using the nickname 'Demon' to cheer her up. It had been somewhat of *thing* between the two. Sure they hadn't gotten along at first like the best of friends- but hey, that's in the past.  
  
"Well Witch, I haven't a doubt that I'll be getting better soon with nurses like you and the Slayer." replied the raspy voice of Anya- raspy due to the cold. All at once they began to giggle. It feels just like the olden day- Willow thought bitterly. They hadn't had so many of those good times lately…  
  
"Alrighty then, I have to go catch up with my shopping," Buffy said with a wink, "But I'll come by and check on you later- or I'll call." she continued while walking quickly out of the room, down the stairs, and out the house- all the while ignoring the weird looks from her friends. Once outside she heard exactly what she wanted to hear--  
  
"Well, what've we got here. A slayer unprotected I assume?" came that sexy British accent from behind her. She could almost hear the smirk that is most likely gracing his face just from his voice. Turning around she looked him up and down. "Don't bother sizing ME up slayer, we all know that it's quite a trip…"  
  
Rolling her eyes she walked up to him and pushed him over to the side of the house. Luckily for her there were no windows on this side. And it was much to dark anyhow for anyone to see them but themselves- not that needed too. All they needed was touch…  
  
Buffy waits for him to do something- he usually has her on the floor by now! And what's different? He doesn't smell the same. Yeah, she smells him- it's normal! But back to the important thing… she had some needs and he's there to fill them so…why isn't he filling them! Pouting, she went up on her toes to kiss him only to be stopped by his strong hands on her shoulders. She finally started to notice the way he was looking at her. What was it? Regret? Repulsion? Whatever it was, she didn't like it.  
  
He slowly pushed her away from him and leaned against the house. Reaching into his duster pocket he pulled out a pamphlet. He handed it to her stood in silence, waiting patiently for her to understand. This is it bro, he thought, this is where you take a stand. He watched closely as the slayer looked down at the papers in her hands.  
  
She couldn't believe what she saw, it was a pamphlet to stop smoking. Looking up at him with furrowed brows she questioned, "Um, Spike. I don't smoke. You smoke, if anyone needs this you…" Realizing what was in her hands and who gave it to her she finally realized what it meant. And why he smelled different. "You stopped smoking?" At the nod of his head she continued, "Wow, when did this happen? I was wondering why you smelled different." Expecting some crude remark about her smelling him she fished in her head to find a good retort. But there didn't seem to be a need. He was still staring at her just as before. With that misplaced emotion swaying in his eyes. What was going on? She didn't care if he smoked or not- it couldn't kill him or anything, so why was he showing her this?  
  
He could tell she was confused. She was looking at him as if he were one of the newspaper crosswords that many people often find enjoyable, reading and solving it while in their restrooms, trying to figure out that certain word that would lead them home, make a path for them to follow so they can come bounding out and announce with a grin that would make the Joker jealous, "I have solved the puzzle! Me oh my. On my own!" But it wasn't as hard as she seemed to think it was. Quite simple actually. For him at least.  
  
"It's change Slayer. People change all the time. Demons change too. And that's what I'm doing. I'm changing, for the better. Not the kind your thinking though, don't mistake me for a white hat. Never. Because it doesn't matter how many little scraps of metal in my head, I'll always be Spike. I'll always change. And I'll always want more. I want out. I played this little game of dirty secrets with you and I don't like it."  
  
What was he asking? Did he want her to tell her friends and family? She couldn't do that! Tara knows and that's already too many! "What are trying to say? Huh? Want me to post a giant billboard that claims I'm screwing with the un-dead… still?!" She looked around nervously as her eyes began to fill with tears. No way was she going to let him see her cry, not over this. Closing her eyes she tried to will them back. It somewhat worked because when she opened her eyes again things weren't as blurry. She searched him for answers, for truth. But all she found was that look in his eyes. That cold, stubborn look that she knew would make her cry in the middle of the night, whilst she lay in her bed and analyzed her life. She'd see him staring at her just like this, just like now and she would cry to herself softly so as not to wake anyone. Because what would they think of her? What would they think of the Slayer, the Chosen One, sleeping with her enemies? The ones that she was supposed to rid the world of when instead she was giving them happy's and getting them in return?!  
  
Repressing a growl at her ignorance, he explained, "No Buffy. In fact, I want the exact opposite. I want you to walk away from here tonight and go home. I want you to stay out of my un-life. I want you to stop using me when I don't want to be used. I've tried to keep you running because even though I'm evil- I know that this world needs a slayer. It needs one to be balanced- it always has. And seeing as how Faith's in jail and Kendra's dead- you're going to have to make do. Your not that bad actually, in fact- you used to be a great slayer. But then you tired. You weakened and wished it all away. You're on earth, not heaven. Boo-hoo. You need to deal with that. I'm telling you this because people need you. People need someone on their side that will protect them when they fall. Because they would do that for you. They have been doing that for you- just as I have. Just like this, but it's time you get back on your own feet. Learn the ropes of slaying all over again and get back in gear. Because people all falling. And your not covering their backs."  
  
Buffy stood, staring at him with astonishment. She wanted to repent- tell him that everything he just said was a lie. That she has been protecting the best she can. But she couldn't… because he was right. Closing her mouth that she realized was wide open and gaping at him, she turned. She walked about two yards before turning back to him and saying softly, "Thank you. But I… thanks…" She couldn't continue. What was there to say? She was defeated. And she had been for a while now. And now she needed to stand up. She had to do exactly what he just told her. Because people were dying… and she needed to shelter them when they fall…  
  
  
  
A/N: What'd ya think? I wanted to get down and deep *eg* and this is what my mind produced. I crave reviews! Please! Tell me what I need to do! 


End file.
